


Призраки

by cherylfrank



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Ghosts, Guilt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28838010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylfrank/pseuds/cherylfrank
Summary: Командора Эрвина Смита всё чаще мучают видения.





	Призраки

Командора Эрвина Смита всё чаще мучают видения.

Безмолвные тени, такие тихие, тише мышиного шороха. Следующие за ним всегда точно след в след, размытые, едва узнаваемые силуэты десятков солдат, служивших в его подчинении. Отдавших свои сердца.

От них не спрятаться в душных коридорах штаб-квартиры Разведкорпуса, не скрыться на тренировочном поле среди манекенов гигантов. Их не выбить из головы, случайно срываясь на землю, пока отрабатываешь приёмы с УПМ.

Эрвин не позволяет себе срываться: даже на тренировках любой промах — недопустимая роскошь, клубящийся на горизонте удушливый дым поражения. Тени пристально следят своими пустыми глазами за каждым его манёвром под тяжёлым пасмурным небом. Воздев к нему бледные, трупные лица.

Эрвин мечется в пропахшем дождём воздухе на пару с Леви, и их клинки как молнии раз за разом разрубают тканевые спины импровизированных титанов. Воздух — земля — воздух, взмыть вверх и рухнуть вниз в головокружительном полёте, прикрыв глаза. Наслаждаясь ощущением падения так, словно в последний раз.

Было бы странно, если бы этого не происходило, привык он себе говорить, унимая теплящуюся в груди невнятную тревогу всякий раз, когда замечает незнакомое движение периферийным зрением. Это нормально, говорит он. Этого следовало ожидать. Его руки давно по локоть в крови.

С самого детства, как привык считать командор Эрвин Смит.

Вероятно, «мучают» — слишком неподходящее слово. У него железно-солоноватый привкус пыток, вырванных ногтей и ломающихся костей, перемалываемых зубами титана. В Разведкорпусе быстро отучивают бросаться громкими словами, и поэтому Эрвин говорит себе: это не мучения. Нежелательное сопровождение, не более. По крайней мере, если закрыть глаза, то можно отрезать себя от их пронзительных взглядов, а значит, справиться хотя бы ненадолго.

Воздух — земля — и снова воздух, саднящие вдавлины от курков на пальцах и рёв ветра в ушах.

Первой стала появляться Петра, после пятьдесят седьмой экспедиции, в ходе которой было потеряно около шести десятых всего Разведкорпуса — невосполнимый, жестокий урон. Петра пришла в ту же тревожную ночь. Молчаливая, вся какая-то съёжившаяся, ещё тоньше, меньше, чем была. Эрвин не привык пугаться. У Петры были пустые глаза и кровь у искривлённых агонией губ — и Эрвин уже знал, что её убил даже не столько мощный удар Женской Особи, сколько его собственные руки, толкнувшие её на суицидальную миссию.

Эрвин не привык пугаться. Не испугался он и через несколько ночей, когда, будучи уже в Столице, готовясь лечь спать в выделенной для него комнате, на секунду заметил в отражении зеркала безэмоциональные лица Гюнтера и Оруо за своей спиной.

Командор Эрвин Смит знает, кого винить во всех этих смертях.

_Петра. Гюнтер. Эрд. Оруо. Десятки солдат, отдавших свои сердца. Их доблесть и преданность человечеству не будут забыты._

Эрвин знает. И, поэтому, когда они с Леви, наконец, приземляются, измотанные тренировкой, и перекидываются парой контрольных фраз, капитан, замолкнув и тяжело дыша, пристально смотрит на него, будто о чём-то догадывается.

Эрвину кажется, в мрачном пепельном взгляде Аккермана сквозит понимающая тревога.

Тени тихо следуют за ним всю дорогу до замка.

***

Воздух пахнет кровью, когда Эрвин гонит свою лошадь к уцелевшей группе разведчиков сквозь ожесточённую бойню. Они только что столкнули толпу титанов с Бронированным ублюдком, и сейчас главная задача — отбить у него мальчишку Йегера. Воздух пахнет кровью, страхом и отчаянием, гудит воплями пожираемых гигантскими тварями солдат.

Эрвин знает, что скоро теней в призрачной армии за его спиной станет вдвое — а то и втрое больше.

Он подлетает к перепуганным новобранцам, быстро им что-то объясняет. Эти — совсем ещё юные, им бы обратно, за стены, в относительную безопасность, но — Эрвин помнит — он сам их посвящал, принимал их уверенные клятвы. Полицейские поносят его на чём свет стоит, потрясают в спину кулаками: командор Эрвин, видимо, совсем свихнулся — лезть в эту бешеную кучу титанов, да он самоубийца, не иначе! Эрвин жёстко их осаждает, а земля вокруг — вся красная от крови, неумолимо трясётся от тяжёлой поступи гигантов.

— У нас нет времени, — оглашает командор, заставляя всех слушать, — Если мы потеряем Эрена, мы потеряем и эти земли!

Лошадь выносит Эрвина вперёд, и он встречается с колкими взглядами нескольких десятков уцелевших солдат разведки. Они напуганы, а если кто и нет — тот просто хорошо маскируется. Никто из них не хочет влезать туда, и Эрвин это знает. Но они должны. Он знает, что практически собственными руками ему снова придётся убить ещё нескольких человек.

К сожалению, иногда, чтобы победить, приходится превращаться в собственного врага. Духом становиться кем-то сродни тому, в чью спину обязан вонзать клинки, отвергая человечность.

Поэтому Смит выбрасывает в воздух полыхающее в лучах закатного солнца лезвие и восклицает:

— Мы отобьём его и тут же отступим!

Он салютует, ударяя себя в грудь, отдавая своё сердце, и толкает лошадь по бокам, поднимает её на дыбы.

— Исполните свои клятвы, данные человечеству!

 _Он старается не думать о тенях, жадно следящих за каждым его движением._ И дальше воздух словно взрывается — солдаты под началом Эрвина срываются с мест, несутся к гуще сражения, готовые пожертвовать всем, что у них осталось, обнажая на скаку клинки. Уши закладывает от их воплей, горло дерёт от набившейся в него пыли, но он летит впереди всех, ведя товарищей на верную смерть.

А затем Эрвин оглядывается.

Эрвин оглядывается, и его позвоночник обжигает холодом.

Глаза. Сотни ледяных, пустых глаз направлены на него, прожигают мёртвым, сбивающим с ног взглядом. Его призрачная армия среди живых и яростных солдат — бледные, давно забытые лица, и лошади их едва касаются бесшумными копытами окровавленной земли. Их черты утеряны так давно, что Эрвин не может вспомнить их имён, и этот холод ошпаривает его с ног до головы, невольно заставляя задержаться, застыть на роковое мгновение.

Сколько же их? Десятки? Сотни? Может, он виноват в гибели тысяч?

И следующее, что ощущает командор Эрвин Смит — как вгрызаются в его правое плечо гигантские зубы, срывая с лошади. Расплата за секунду промедления. Момент растягивается, смешивая чувства, ( _воздух — земля — воздух — и снова земля, неужели это последний его полёт?_ ) и на короткий миг в голове проносится, как разрубающий плоть клинок: он ещё не планировал погибать, но что если это, наконец, всё?

И сразу за этой мыслью — неожиданная, но долгожданная лёгкость. Наслаждение неотвратимым падением.

Больше не будет никаких вины и стыда, думает Эрвин. Он почти к этому готов. Ледяные глаза медленно и безразлично провожают его взглядом, и Эрвин в эту секунду знает, что все они, все эти лица — _Петра, Гюнтер, Эрд, Оруо, десятки других солдат, отдавших из-за него свои сердца на растерзание титанам_ , будут пристально следить, как его позорно жрут на поле боя.

Это нормально. Он заслуживает такой смерти. Командор Эрвин Смит привык так считать.

Но потом он силой заставляет себя вернуться в остро провонявшую страхом реальность, и жгучая, нечеловеческая боль пронзает всё его тело. Титан, трёхметровое уродливое чудовище, прокусил его плечо и проломил кость, оставив руку болтаться на лоскутке мышц и кожи, и тащит прочь от товарищей. Эрвин сглатывает подступающую горечь рвоты и запах собственной крови, ещё более тошнотворный, чем чужой, и, собрав всю свою волю, вскидывает в воздух левый кулак с зажатым в нём клинком.

— Не останавливаться! — ревёт он сквозь накатывающие волны боли.

И всё как в тумане. Он едва помнит, как не с первого удара лезвия перерубает свисающий меж зубов титана лоскут мышц _собственной руки_ , скатываясь на землю; как затягивает ремень на страшно торчащем из оборванного рукава форменной куртки _кровавом обрубке_ и несётся к своей лошади; как пролетает через поле боя и оказывается совсем рядом с Бронированным; и как в его _оставшейся, целой_ руке оказывается связанный Эрен.

И затем он не помнит ничего, кроме маячащих над ним ледяных глаз тени своего отца.

***

Леви входит в его комнату без стука и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Он замирает у стены, низкорослый, мрачный, как небо за окном, только разве что не мечет молнии из пепельных глаз. Со своим этим вечно накрахмаленным шейным платком, в чёрном пиджаке. Капитан складывает руки на груди и прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку.

— Ну? — говорит он почти требовательно.

Эрвин вздыхает, с трудом полусадясь в кровати. Хочет помочь себе правой рукой, но вместо неё — кокон бинтов под незастёгнутой рубашкой и тупое, фантомное нытьё на месте отсутствующего локтя.

— Что, Леви?

— Что это было?

Эрвин и сам не знает, что. Это сложно объяснить таким образом, чтобы случайно не признаться в слабости самому себе. Он не имел права ломаться вот так, посреди сражения. Кто угодно, только не он.

Но он хотя бы не сдался в последний момент. Они хотя бы завершили свою миссию.

Аккерман прикрывает лицо рукой.

Леви тоже уставший, замечает Эрвин, и прикрытые пальцами глаза — сонные и покрасневшие. Сколько времени командор тут валялся из-за своей потери крови? Сутки? Двое? Ему рассказали, будто он вытащил мальчишку из ручищ Бронированного титана, передал его другим и отрубился почти сразу.

Совсем расклеился, думает Эрвин, и голова у него от этой мысли слегка идёт кругом.

В коридоре госпиталя звучат голоса, стучат колёса каталок, что-то звенит. По окнам тихо отбивает дробь мелкий дождь.

— Что тебе нужно? — тихо говорит Смит.

Ладонь Леви сползает к его рту, и Аккерман некоторое время смотрит в стену куда-то рядом с головой Эрвина.

— Обсудить всё это, — наконец говорит он, — Пока здесь ни Ханджи, ни остальных.

— Ты сегодня разговорчивый, — замечает командор невесело.

Леви раздражённо вздыхает, и Смит ясно читает в этом вздохе, который тот не имеет права обличить в слова: заткнись.

— Эрвин, — начинает он своим привычным тяжёлым тоном, — Я не собираюсь мучить тебя канцелярскими бреднями. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Мне просто нужно кое-что знать.

Эрвин приподнимает брови.

Леви отнимает ладонь ото рта и пристально смотрит командору в глаза.

— Почему ты всё время пытаешься умереть?

Если бы у Эрвина были на это силы, он бы захохотал Леви в лицо. Но он лишь криво улыбается, не отводя от него взгляд. Капитан всегда был тем, кто смотрит чуть глубже, чем остальные. Раскусил его сразу же и в этот раз.

Смит не отвечает. Не находит в себе сил. Хотя ему хочется многое сказать.

— Ты же знаешь, кем я могу тебя за это счесть, — говорит Аккерман.

Эрвин понимает, что в этой ситуации он — практически дезертир. И ненавидит себя за это даже сильнее, чем за чужие смерти, потерянную руку и так и не отверженную до конца человечность.

— Леви, — тихо говорит он, собираясь с мыслями. — Я не пытаюсь. Я хочу. Это разные вещи.

— И откуда такие желания? — усмехается Леви.

— А ты не догадываешься?

Эрвин со вздохом прикрывает глаза, и под закрытыми веками возникают сотни бледных призрачных лиц. Недавно разбитые отряды Леви и Майка, разведчики, погибшие в предыдущих экспедициях. Лицо отца, всплывшее в момент перед тем, как он отключился. Эрвин не знает — он действительно его видел, или это была лишь галлюцинация лишающегося кислорода мозга?

Он возвращается в реальность, и на лице Леви — бледном, осунувшемся, но живом и настоящем — залегают тени негодования. Он кусает тонкие губы, заметно нервничает, хоть и пытается не подавать виду. Сегодня не позволяет себе показывать эмоции даже рядом с командором.

— Эрвин, — говорит он, стискивая пальцами плечи, — Это вина?

Почти не вопрос, но ещё не утверждение. Леви каким-то образом умудряется схватывать всё, что чувствует Эрвин, иногда оповещая Смита о его собственных чувствах даже раньше, чем он сам о них догадывается. Да, Леви, ты прав. Это чувство вины. Обличившееся в призрачные тела сотен погибших.

Эрвин молча кивает.

— И какого чёрта ты позволил себе ей поддаться? — губы капитана кривятся от злости.

— Я надеялся, что это станет моим концом, — признаётся Эрвин.

— Не смеши.

Леви замолкает, и Эрвин чувствует, как того распирает от негодования.

— Наши желания, — выплёвывает Аккерман, невольно подаваясь вперёд, — Наши желания и чувства здесь ничего не значат. Сейчас — ничего. Потом, когда выведешь человечество из этого дерьма — хоть в петлю лезь, хоть с моста прыгай, пожалуйста, я не держу! Давно пора было понять, что это грёбаная война, Эрвин! Умри в сражении, но не так, как тебе хотелось бы!..

Леви плюётся словами против усталого молчания командора словно лезвиями сечёт в бою, метко и неожиданно. Он не повышает голос, но его тон бьёт по ушам:

— Думаешь, что твои призраки на тебя злятся? Винят тебя? Думаешь, что ты мог бы поступать иначе?

Он говорит:

— Кончай жалеть мёртвых, Эрвин. Они мёртвые. Им уже плевать!..

Выдыхает, спиной опирается на стену. Не догадываясь, как точно попал.

— Подумай о живых, наконец, — заканчивает Леви, в упор смотря на Эрвина.

Командор долго не отвечает, задумчиво глядя в пепельные, искрящиеся злобой глаза Леви. Аккерман прав: пока человечество не выкарабкается или хотя бы не вернёт себе стену Мария, он не имеет права умирать по собственному желанию. Но ледяное предчувствие, отголосок того последнего ревущего порыва ветра перед падением в пустоту снова ошпаривает вдоль позвоночника.

Если призраков становится больше, если воспоминания о них возвращаются всё чаще, значит, вероятно, его дни сочтены. Эрвин никогда не смог бы назвать себя суеверным, но их пустые осуждающие глаза и бессмысленные лица заставляют тревогу, ежесекундно тлеющую в груди, разгораться сильнее. Кто бы не задумался о скорой смерти, каждую ночь собирая у своей постели полчища мертвецов?

— Леви, — говорит он наконец тихо, — А ты сам не хотел бы этого?

— Я хотя бы контролирую свои желания, — отрезает капитан.

Он замолкает, вглядываясь в лицо командора. Рассматривает его с напускным равнодушием, но Эрвин видит, как в подрагивающих зрачках теплится нарастающее беспокойство. Дождь за окном усиливается, и в комнате постепенно становится темнее.

— К тебе хотела зайти Ханджи, — наконец прерывает шуршащую дождём тишину Аккерман, — Я схожу за ней.

И он уже почти готов захлопнуть за собой дверь, как Эрвин негромко окликает его:

— Леви!

— Чего ещё? — оглядывается капитан.

Смит пытается подобрать слова. Отсутствующая рука неприятно ноет, и всё тело сковывает тяжестью слабости.

— Возможно, скоро мне придётся оставить командование разведкой.

Леви несколько секунд смотрит на него, как всегда спокойно и безразлично, но Эрвин чувствует его тревогу. Аккерману всё ясно, вероятно.

— Я понял, — наконец отвечает он и закрывает дверь.

***

Командора Эрвина Смита всё чаще мучают видения.

«Мучают» — вероятно, самое подходящее здесь слово. У него горький привкус ветра, несущего пепел тлеющих в костре костей, привкус заливающей лицо крови и жгучей боли в выкручиваемых титаном конечностях, прежде чем они отрываются. В Разведкорпусе не принято бросаться громкими словами, но Эрвин, просыпаясь посреди ночи перед экспедицией в Шиганшину, чувствует: вот оно. То нужное слово, так долго крутившееся на языке. Он наконец-то его поймал.

Тени мертвецов обступают его в пыльной ночной темноте, и он смотрит в их блёклые глаза. Это — вина, Аккерман был прав. Эрвин знает, что сколько бы он ни оправдывал её причину долгом, ему никогда не избавиться от этого груза, чувства случайности их гибели. Чужие жизни превращались в горстку разменных монет, смерти — в безликие имена на бесконечных страницах отчётов и свидетельств. Просто иногда, чтобы победить, нужно по духу стать кем-то сродни тем, в чьи спины вонзаешь клинки. Так это легче принималось, на самом-то деле.

Это кажется ему странным: когда ты самостоятельно перерезаешь глотки, ты — убийца, но, посылая сотни людей на смерть, ты — внезапно — герой.

Он не хочет быть героем. Его руки по локоть в крови. С самого детства, как привык считать командор Эрвин Смит.

Пустые глаза смотрят на него неотрывно и бессмысленно, и Эрвин поочерёдно переводит взгляд на каждое бледное лицо, изломанное тело, вспоминая имена и звания. Вот они — десятки погибших, в рваной форме, с покорёженными приводами, окровавленные, молчаливые, некогда вверившие ему свои жизни. Надеявшиеся на лучший исход. Он улыбается им, получая в ответ безразличный холод, и заранее уверен, как поступит дальше.

Он разглядывает бесстрастные лица своей армии мертвецов, пока за окном не начинает брезжить рассвет, и почти не чувствует привычной стискивающей рёбра тревоги.

И через несколько часов, на развалинах Шиганшины, под градом обломков и камней, Эрвин выходит перед толпой уцелевших новобранцев, чтобы убедить их отправиться вместе с ним в последнюю атаку.

Он видит — лица этих несчастных юношей и девушек почти такие же бледные и осунувшиеся как те, что следуют за ним дни напролёт. Пока ещё всё тихо под сияющим синим небом, всё замерло в ожидании следующего каменного залпа, и его голос громко и отчётливо разносится по усеянной осколками городской площади.

Сердце командора почти не дрогает, когда он спокойно оглашает:

— …Нам придётся стать удобной мишенью для противника, чтобы позволить капитану Леви убить Звероподобного. Иначе, сидя здесь, мы все погибнем под каменным шквалом!

По рядам солдат проносится тревожный вздох. Измученные дети, неопытные, так и не получившие возможности прожить свои жизни, показать себя в бою. Предчувствующие. Девушку в первом ряду начинает рвать, и она падает на колени как подкошенная, задыхаясь, захлёбываясь.

Рыжеволосый парень, стоящий рядом с ней, на вид — ещё вчерашний кадет, выступает вперёд на дрожащих ногах. Он молчит несколько мгновений, не решаясь открыть рот.

— Командор Эрвин, — говорит он наконец, глядя себе под ноги, прижимая узкую ладонь к сердцу, — Если я правильно вас понимаю…

Он поднимает на него озлоблённые, слезящиеся глаза:

— Нам всем всё равно придётся умереть, верно? Вы гоните нас на смерть?

Не поддаваться чувствам. Иногда для победы тебе нужно стать собственным врагом, вспоминает Эрвин. Командор прикрывает веки, прежде чем находит в себе силы ответить на вопрос, но затем смотрит прямо в лицо мальчишки.

— К сожалению, это так, — отвечает Эрвин бесстрастно.

Голос его не дрожит. В молчании застывшего рядом Леви Смит чувствует обречённое сосредоточенное понимание. На площади повисает жуткая гулкая тишина, и командор чувствует, как всё-таки бешено бьётся жилка у него на шее.

На секунду Эрвин видит тени вместо новобранцев, и его сердце пропускает удар. Похороненные заживо дети.

Но когда они выдвигаются, Эрвин больше не думает об этом. Ветер и вопли солдат гулко ревут в ушах, небо над их головами — синее, кристально-чистое, такое, что слепит глаза. В воздухе пахнет кровью, пыль мёртвого города клубами вырывается из-под лошадиных копыт, и Эрвину кажется — именно так он и должен был уйти. Не по своей воле, но в бою; и жизни, которые прервутся сегодня под каменным дождём, он наконец-то отдаст не напрасно.

Они мчатся навстречу Звероподобному, гигантской мохнатой твари, готовящей валуны для следующего удара. Эрвину не страшно. Эрвин не привык бояться. Он оглядывается, и его армия мертвецов верно следует за ним; _Петра, Гюнтер, Эрб, Оруо, Нанаба, Майк — все, чьими жизнями он не имел права рисковать, все, кто отдал свои сердца человечеству_ — смотрят на него своими прозрачными глазами. Эрвин больше не видит в них осуждения и, рывком отворачиваясь, бросается вперёд.

Это нормально, думает командор. Так и должно быть: он заслужил такой смерти. На его совести пролитая кровь сотен людей, всех тех, чьей погибели можно было избежать, и кого он не смог спасти. Кровь запятнала его руки с самого детства — с того самого момента, как по его вине умер отец.

 _Это станет его последним полётом._ Он выбрасывает в воздух крепко сжатый в левом кулаке клинок, криком призывая солдат не отставать, и Звероподобный замахивается, готовясь к удару. На секунду Эрвину всё-таки становится страшно. Но потом он оглядывается и за правым плечом замечает отца, несущегося рядом с ним, едва касаясь мёртвой земли. Он смотрит Эрвину в глаза и улыбается. Единственный из всех теней.

Россыпь камней дождём накрывает отряд, и командору Эрвину Смиту кажется, что впервые за долгие годы он поступает правильно.


End file.
